Death-T
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Mokuba has lost his game with Yugi and Seto will make him pay. This was thought up after watching season 0's episode 23 and reading chapters 24 through 40 of the manga. Enjoy, everybody.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I present yet another fanfic starring the Kaiba brothers Seto and Mokuba. Hope you guys like it and no flames.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and all the characters everything else pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner of it all, not me.

...

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

_'Seto won't do this to me,'_ Mokuba told himself confidently. '_He's my big brother, he'd never do anything to hurt me_.'

But that confidence slowly disappeared as the game box slowly filled with steam.

Mokuba began to tremble when he heard a roar behind him.

"Aaaaaah!" the little boy let out a scream when he turned to see an assortment of monsters with mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth and eyes set on him.

"Seto..." Mokuba could not keep the fear out of his voice.

"You lost," Seto's voice called out. "And now you're paying the price."

...

Yugi and his friends could only watch in horror. They could barely see through the steam, but they could just make out the form of Mokuba on the floor, his eyes wide with terror.

"I knew Kaiba was a bad guy, but this is just sick!" Joey snarled.

"That's his little brother!" Téa gasped.

"Kaiba, how could you?!" Yugi shouted, glaring at the brunette.

Seto shrugged.

"He knew the risk he was taking and he accepted it," he said. "He has to learn this is what happens when you allow yourself to lose."

"Help me!" Mokuba screamed from inside the box. "Seto, let me out!"

"Kaiba!" Yugi could hear the sheer terror in Mokuba's voice.

...

"Help me, Seto!" Mokuba batted his arms as he crawled through the steam, trying to find some way out of his torture. "Big brother, please! Let me out!"

The ten-year-old boy could feel his heart hammering inside his chest as he crawled along, hoping to avoid confrontation with another monster.

But a moment later, these hopes were shattered when a dragon appeared beside him, its' teeth gleaming.

"Aaaaahh!" The younger Kaiba shrieked and crawled as fast as he could, only to find himself face to face with a grinning skull covered with spikes.

...

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Mokuba crawling on the floor, trying desperately to escape the monsters that surrounded him.

'_I can't believe that Kaiba would do this to his own brother_,' the short teen said to himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud scream from Mokuba. Now he was back on his feet, running, batting his hands aimlessly, and shrieking. It was as if he'd gone mad.

...

"Noooo!" The child wailed, falling to the floor, curling up into a ball and covering his head with his hands, all the while trying to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

_'How could Seto do this_?' Mokuba asked himself. '_How could he do this to me?_'

But then he remembered what Seto had said to him: "Until you trash those feelings of 'brotherly love', you'll _always_ be a loser!"

The ten-year-old child could feel his heart break as those hurtful words echoed in his mind.

"That's not my big brother," Mokuba whimpered to himself. "I don't know who that is, but that's not Seto."

"What's happened to you, brother?" he asked silently as he hugged his legs. "You were never this mean to me before. You never were mean to me at all."

...

Seto could feel a shred of guilt inside him as he watched his little brother try in vain to escape the monsters that surrounded him. The older Kaiba could see the terror in his sibling's face as he looked into the cold eyes of each merciless monster before screaming and begging for help.

As his brother cried out to him, calling his name, and pleading for his freedom, a part of Seto wanted to free Mokuba from the game box. To be able to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. He wanted to be able to comfort the boy like the way he had when they were younger and still living in that orphanage.

But he did not end the Penalty Game. He did not rush to his brother's aid. No, he stayed right where he was and watched the game continue.

...

...

So, how was this? Let me know.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since those of you that read this fanfic and cared to review, I decided to update. I give you chapter 2. My thanks to PsYcHoGaMeR164, Red Scars Hurt, and Yugiohfan101 for the reviews on chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not now and nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi is the one to whom that honor belongs.  
...

"Noooo! Seto! Seto, help! Help me, Nii-Sama!"

Mokuba was once again trapped in the game box, facing his Penalty Game.

The young boy looked up to see his brother staring back at him coldly. Could he see how terrified the younger Kaiba was? Did he even care?  
Mokuba felt his question was answered by the cold indifferent mask his brother's face had become.

'_Nii-Sama doesn't love me anymore_,' the child whimpered to himself. '_He doesn't love me anymore. Nii-Sama..._'

Right at that moment, a dragon emerged from the swirls of steam, eyeing Mokuba hungrily, saliva dripping from those gleaming, razor-sharp fangs...

"Noooo!"

Mokuba's snapped open as he awoke with a start. Several months had passed and yet Mokuba still found himself falling victim to terrible and vivid nightmares filled with the monsters from his Penalty Game during Death-T.

Still shaking from his nightmare, the ten-year-old boy wrapped his blanket around him and curled up into a little ball.

'_Seto's not like that anymore_,' he told himself over and over. '_He changed. He's not like he was then_.'

Unable to banish his fear, Mokuba reached inside his shirt and pulled out the Duel Monsters card-shaped locket.

After Yugi Muto had Mind-Crushed Seto, Mokuba's big brother had fallen into a somewhat comatose state. While he waited for Seto to wake up, Mokuba had made two lockets, one for himself and one for Seto.

He looked down at the picture of Seto that had been placed inside his locket.

The picture had been taken at the orphanage where Mokuba and his brother had been sent after their parents had passed away. Mokuba had been only five and Seto had been twelve. Back then, Seto had been a good older brother to Mokuba. Before Gozaburo Kaiba came. Before Seto closed his heart to everyone, even Mokuba.

Tears gathered in Mokuba's eyes as he cradled the locket in his hand. Slowly, Seto was becoming his loving big brother again. Slowly but surely, he was beginning to love and acknowledge Mokuba once again. But it didn't feel like enough for Mokuba. Not after everything he had gopne through over the course of the past few months…not after Death-T…

...

...

I apologize for the shortness of this update, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Now, feel free to leave your reviews, but I refuse to be the target of a flamer.


End file.
